


The fallen.

by TheChosenone12345



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/M, Feminine Dean Winchester, Feminine Sam Winchester, Futanari, Major Original Character(s), Mpreg, Omega Castiel (Supernatural), Omega Charlie Bradbury, Omega Dean Winchester, Omega Jessica Moore, Omega Jo Harvelle, Omega Sam
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:21:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24789148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheChosenone12345/pseuds/TheChosenone12345
Summary: alpha hunters jamie and rachel were normal sisters, well, far from it, they were powerful arch angels, fallen just like lucifer, they met omega hunters sam and dean winchester, in a bar, looking for a way to stop the woman in white, the two instantly found themselfs fucking the brothers in there beds, and eventually decided to partner up with them. Keep them amature winchesters from getting killed, or raped.
Relationships: Amara (Supernatural)/Original Female Character(s), Cassie Robinson/Original Female Character(s), Charlie Bradbury/Original Female Character(s), Dean Winchester/Original Female Character(s), Jessica Moore/Original Female Character(s), Meg Masters/Original Female Character(s), Rowena MacLeod/Original Female Character(s), Ruby (Supernatural)/Original Female Character(s), Sam Winchester/Original Female Character(s), Sarah Blake (Supernatural)/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	The fallen.

Alpha oc's x omega sam and dean. Lots of smut, but it will be mixed with plot, the first chapter may be bad, because I always struggle with the first chpt, just enjoy the smut, xd. My characters' stories are kinda Mary sueish. 

Tags I couldn't add. :Puke play.

Oc's are the main characters, girlish sam and dean. 

Retelling of supernarural, my way. 

Dean and Sam were in the bar having a drink, they were looking for intel on the woman in white. 

Two women were across from them in their seat, two sisters. 

"Jamie look at those two over there. They smell so fucking good."

"Jeez rache is sex all you think of?" Jamie said.

"Oh come on girl don't tell me your dick isn't throbbing right now" Rachel said causing Jamie to sigh.

"Maybe a little bit." Jamie said.

"Come on let's get them in our rooms take turns with em '' Rachel suggested before getting up.

Rachel and Jamie were both tall, Rachel standing at 6"4, double d breasts, wide curvy hips, long black hair and a nice 12 inch hunk of meat in her pants.

Jamie, was 6"2, nice curvy hips, her breasts were a bit smaller, but her dick was the same size. 

The girls walked up to the boys and slid into their booths.

"Hi, I'm rachel, this is jami" she said with a small smile. "We understand you're hunters yea? Judging from that possession symbol? Where hunters too " 

The two brothers looked up from each other sceptically, but always happy to see fellow hunters "Hi, I'm dean, this is Sam, you girls regulars?" Dean asked with a smirk.

"Yea, every friday night" Jamie said.

"Nice to meet you," Sammy said to jamie. 

"So you know about the woman in white?" Dean asked.

"Forget that for a second, I was hoping we could...get to know the two of you more in our rooms?" Rachel asked smoothly, she grabbed deans and, and Jamie gently grabbed sams, letting them feel their massive cocks causing them to blush, even dean.

"Uhm, I don't think we should...I mean" sam trailed.

"Shhh, come on lets have a good time." Jamie said, leaning over the table. "It's either right here or in private, up to you.

The two brothers looked at each other, and then found themselves in the girls hotel bed. Dean is hoisted up by Rachel, and Sammy by jamie. 

The two dropped them to the bed tossing their clothes off, the two could feel the heat coming from Sam and Dean, the need to be fucked drove the 4 of them crazy.

Rachel and Jamie kissed and sucked on the brothers necks, god their moans were so cute. 

Rachel smirked, Dean's 8 inch cock was nice and hard, Sam's cock was 7 inches and just as hard. 

Rachel and Jamie licked two fingers and began rubbing their ass holes, lubing them up. 

Rachel grinned and pushed her cock against Dean's ass. Jamie doing the same with Sammy, the two shoved themselves into their asses earning a girlish whine from the two.

"Mmmm fuck, tight little bitch" rachel growled. The sisters begin to thrust in and out of them and stroke their cocks ignoring their pathetic cries and moans. 

"This ones tight too, fuck I haven't banged anyone since college" Jamie growled leaning down fucking sammy deeper, sam cried out like the bitch he was. 

Rachel grunted fucking into dean harder and harder, panting deeply.. "mmm cmon lets switch." Rachel suggested.

"Fuck it" jamie shrugged, the girls pulled out of there asses and bemt the two over before awaping places, rachel forced herself into sammy and jamie dean. 

Sammy noted that Rachel was far more aggressive, and Dean found Jamie to be a bit gentle, but she still pounded him.

"Take it easy on the poor lid. He isn't as durable as this one" jamie warned rachel.

"Mmmng, fuck that I'm gonna wreck this bitch, you like it? Huh?" Rachel growled. She and Jamie began stroking the brothers' dicks, their whorish moans were so good. 

"Mnnng, I'm gonna cum!" Dean and Sam moaned. 

"Not yet, we aren't done with you yet" Rachel said panting. She herself was getting close, but she loved how their faces twisted in pleasure and pain. 

"Come on, call us daddy" rachel moaned, she leaned down and whispered in dean's ear, jamie doing the same 

"Come on, say it…" they both whispered.

"Ahhh daddy please let us cum!" They both begged!" Rachel and Jamie grinned and came balls deep into their asses, instantly they both came all over their own stomachs moaning out loudly. 

"Shit...did you forget condoms?" Jamie said panting.

"Fuck I did" Rachel said just as out of breath and still cumming, the two couldn't stay up any longer and passed out 

The next morning, sam and dean were lying on the alpha's, with sam on rachels shoulder and jamie on deans.

"So, what do you guys do?" Rachel asked 

"It's ..complicated, " Dean said.

"It couldn't have anything to do with, hunting monsters" Jamie asked, shocking them.

"We raided your car, and found multiple items akin to hunting monsters." Jamie replied.

"You raided us?" Sam said in shock.

"Dude, you fuck someone and steal from them?" Dean said.

"Hey, we didn't steal, just checked, when we saw your possession seals on your shoulder, actually. Our parents hunted, before they passed, and I gotta say, you two are amateurs" rachel stated.

"Excuse me?" Dean said looking up at her. 

"Oh come on, how many times have you had to bend over for a vampire or a werewolf to live hm? Maybe even a ghost?"rachel added with a grin. 

"We can help you know, we've done a few jobs before, and besides two sexy alpha's protecting the cute helpless omega's asses? I think that's a win for you guys... " Rachel said with a grin. 

Sam and Dean really liked these girls, and if they knew what they were doing then why not? 

Before they all left, rach and jamie pounded each of them, switching from time to time too.

"So, what's up with this chick, she goes after the unfaithful?" Rachel asked. 

"Uh, yeah, anyone who's unfaithful, dies when they drive down her street. 

"Maybe Rachel should stay in the hotel then,"Jamie said, turning to rachel.

"Seriously?"Dean asked, raising her eyebrow.

"Yea so I made a few shitty highschool choices alright? Not like any of those chicks or guys loved me." Rachel said looking away. 

"Right." Sam replied. 

They arrived at the husband of the woman in white but he wouldn't budge. 

Rachel sighed in annoyance. "This guys useless, I'm gonna go get a beer, maybe talk to the local police, you guys want one?" Rachel said.

"Yea one for me" Dean said, tossing her the keys, Rachel walked up to the impala and got in before driving off. 

Rachel drove off down the highway, however just a few short minutes later Rachel looked up and saw her in the car mirror.

"Fuck."

"Take me home." She demanded, Rachel sighed slightly and leaned on her hand.

"Look, sure your husband did something crappy right? But does he deserve to die? I mean c'mon lady ever heard of marriage counseling? 

"Take. Me. Home." Suddenly she appeared on top of Rachel straddling her lap causing her to gasp. 

"Now." She ordered.

"I take you home, you don't kill me?" Rachel asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Maybe, but you aren't in a position for deals are you? I could just drive the car myself, don't make me do that…" she warned.

Rachel huffed. "Yeah well, I sorta need to see the rode." She said, the ghost tilted her head and leaned down gently rubbing her chest, suddenly Rachel felt an intense pain shoot through her causing her to growl in pain as she tried to breath. 

"Feel that? Now you know what happens if you pull that shot gun from under your seat…." She warned.

"Fuck ok you made your point!" Rachel growled causing the ghost to smile and gently remove her hand allowing Rachel to gasp for breath. 

"Take me home." She ordered again, gently brushing her finger up rachel's neck, causing rachel to tense of the cold, before returning to the back seat.

"You're a real catch you know" Rachel said rubbing her neck before driving off. 

"Stop talking, or I'll tear your tongue out."she warned. 

"Yea I'll take my chances, I'd like to say one thing, I was a kid. And stupid"Rachel said. 

"Is that how Gabriella see's it?" The ghost asked, causing rachel to scoff.

"No she probably sees me as an unbelievable dick. Look lets cut to the chase, I pull up to that drive way you're gonna kill me right?" Rachel said 

"You're smart."the woman replied.

"yeah well, you don't survive this long being dumb." Rachel said, finally they pulled up to the house.

"Well, home sweet home right? What's the matter?" Rachel asked. 

"I can never return home...not fully… so you're gonna bring my husband outside." The woman demanded 

"Ha, not happening, tell you what tho I'll give him a slug from me?" Rachel promised.

"Bring him!" The ghost screamed, her voice echoed and shattered the windows. Rachel covered her ears and instantly jumped out of the window and stepped passed the gates knowing she couldn't follow. 

"One thing about you ghosts is your temper." Rachel said with a grin despite slight ringing in her ears. 

"I'll tear you apart! You can't stay there forever!" 

Suddenly Rachel pulled out a ring.

"And you can't stay here forever." Rachel said with a grin stepping backwards.

"No. No." The ghost cried.

"You've gotta fast the past eventually lady, and you can't keep killing. 

In the house.

"Did the plan work? Did constance fall for it?" The old man asked. 

"Rachels a good talker. She'll be fine." Jamie assured.

"Wait, what kind of human can hold a conversation with a ghost?" Dean asked.

Jamie didn't answer, which Dean thought was odd. 

Suddenly Rachel came barging in, forcing constance in as well. Instantly constance began screaming.

"Worked like a charm, what's plan B?"rachel demanded.

"Lead her to the basement," Dean said. Constance was particularly angry at Rachel. 

Constance lifted a knife from the kitchen and flung it at her causing her to lean to the side. 

"Woah! Woman that is dangerous!" Rachel yelled. 

"Seriously rache, jokes? Now?!" Jamie yelled. 

"Ruin my fun." Rachel said rolling her eyes, Constance rushed for Sam who tried to get the old man to safety. She nearly cut his head off with her hand alone but Rachel flicked her finger, forcing the ghost's arm to go right over them, with. A wail she charged Rachel, who actually could physically grab constance, which shocked Dean greatly and tossed her down stairs.

Constance was gonna rush up, but she was met with her kids.

"No, no no no" constant backed up slowly as the kids walked forward, the children grabbed her kicking and screaming and dragged her down to hell. 

"Talk about a family reunion" Rachel joked causing Jamie to punch her arm. "Owe." She fake cried. 

10 minutes later.

"Thank you, for helping me," the man said, still shooken.

"No problem. Oh!" Suddenly Rachel punched the man clean in the jaw sending him to the ground groaning. 

"Dude?!" The 3 of them yelled. 

"Constance wanted me to give that to ya" she said with a smirk before walking off.

Another 30 minutes later they were in the hotel, with Dean eying jamie and rachel.

"Ok whats up dean?" Jamie asked.

"What are you two? You ain't human" dean demanded.

"Dude what do you mean?" Sam asked in confusion.

"Rachel managed to flip a freaking ghost over her shoulder, AND she talked to one like full blown conversation, what. Are. You." He demanded.

Jamie and Rachel stared at each other, then to Sam and dean.

"Angels." They said, causing Dean to scoff.

"Bullshit no such thing." Dean said.

"Really? Yet you've seen demons, you know hell exists, it's common sense that there's a heaven" Rachel said.

"We're fallen," Jamie stated.

Sammy was just as sceptia as dean, but they've yet to prove themselves untrustworthy.

Suddenly the two of them grabbed sam and dean, rachel dean and jamie sam, turned them around and pushed them to the wall pressing against them, there bodies practically melted against the girls touch. 

"When we press against you like this, what do you feel? Aside from our dicks, I mean… deep down, what do you feel"rachel asked calmly. 

Dean couldn't even struggle, rachels alpha was too strong, and honestly, he didn't  
Want to. 

"Safe." Dean breathed out.

The two sisters looked at each other before backing up, they rolled their shoulders, and their eyes gleamed bright blue, A shadow of their wings showing on the wall shocking the brothers.

Real angels, they were actual angels, when the light died down, Rachel and Jamie grabbed Sam and Dean's face and pulled them into deep kisses earning girlish moans from them.

The two pulled away gently. "Then if you feel that way, understand we will never. Ever. Hurt you two, you're ours" jamie stated firmly.

All the boys could do was shiver, the girls tossed the boys on the beds and waved there hand getting rid of there cloths and hoisting there legs up.

"I've got sammy." Rachel said with a smirk.

The two switched places and walked up to the two before pushing there cocks against the boys asses.

Jamie and dean placed a finger on the boys cocks causing them to moan in surprise as energy went into it.

"You two can't cum without our say, we control every aspect of your bodies…."rachel said with a husky growl.

"Y...yes ma'am" sammy said in a bit of fear, Rachel grinned and with that said the girls shoved themselves inside of the boys earning a loud moan. 

The boys cried out in pleasure as rachel and jamie began fucking them harder and harder while grunting. 

"Mmmng, fucking tight." Jamie hissed as she fucked dean, they continued to pound the boys harder and harder, there grunts mixing with the boys moans.

The boys cocks throbbed painfully as they couldn't cum, but it still built up. "Please let us cum!" Sammy begged, he had a cute blush with tears goung down his eyes. 

With a growl and without warning the girls came balls deep into there asses causing them to cry out like whores. 

The girls weren't done, they swapped positions doggy style and continued abusing the poor boys asses.

They had cocky smirks on there faces beginning to spank the boys asses earning louder moans from the two.

"Fuck!" They growled cumming once again.

Next was cowgirl. The girls got a nice view as sam and dean grinded and twirled there hips on there cocks while they checked there phones.

The boys were begging pleading to cum, but for hours the girls wouldn't let them, until finally, they pressed the boys together.

"Cum on eachother" jamie demanded.

The boys.began rubbing there cocks together, moaning cutely as they rubbed eachother.

Finally the boys came. Spurting so much that rhey came on eachothers chests and stomachs, with jamie and rachel finishing them with messy facials, they panted deeply before all sleeping together. 

Aaaand done. Hope you like it! The rest of the story will be my own plots, and not all hunts either.


End file.
